After a mobile phone is intellectualized, it is a trend that multimedia devices such as the TV, projector, game console will also be intellectualized. Currently, a multimedia device is often equipped with a high performance controlling chip, and has an open platform and an operating system. A user can install and uninstall apps, the apps have extended functions of the multimedia device. The multimedia device supports the SNS and information exploring. Take a smart TV as an example, the smart TV is not limited to a conventional function of playing programs. The smart TV can realize functions of sharing video and audio, playing interactive entertainment games. A conventional button type remote control unit cannot fulfill requirements of selecting and operating several multimedia functions.
In the prior art, intelligent controlling can be achieved through several human computer interaction programs such as touching controlling, voice controlling, gesture controlling, motion controlling etc. Because of limitations of a usage scenario and problems of a usage habit, the conventional intelligent controlling method cannot totally replace the button type remote control unit, the user can operate only by utilizing combinations of specific functional keys and digital keys on the button type remote control unit. For example, the touch controlling program needs to use a touch sensing module installed on the remote control unit. The gesture recognition program cannot switch a channel among the usually used channels quickly, if the user wants to change from current channel 1 to channel 55, the conventional button type control unit will change the channels much quicker than that of the gesture recognition program. The problem of motion controlling is similar as that of the gesture recognition program, usually, the motion controlling program needs to install a range image sensing module to achieve a precise motion controlling function. The problem of the conventional voice recognition program is: in order to collect the voice of the user clearly, a microphone is installed on the remote control unit, the conventional button type remote control unit is needed.
With the development of the voice recognition, the voice recognition and semantic recognition have reached the practical stage. With the popularity of cloud computing technology, a lot of service providers of the voice recognition based on cloud service combine the voice recognition and TV to get a TV controlled by voice. In the present solutions, a microphone pickup module is installed on the remote control unit to obtain the voice of the user, the voice is processed and sent to the cloud to recognize. Even a microphone array technology which can pick up a long-distance voice is used, a problem such as interference of the TV output sound and environment noise, and a problem such as that the non-control instruction voice of the user is recognized as a control instruction by mistake can affect the performance of the multimedia device.